


Frisky Business: An Underfell Story

by Starlite_Luminous



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlite_Luminous/pseuds/Starlite_Luminous
Summary: Frisk has just left the ruins. He is currently in Snowdin with Flowey trying to escape as fast as possible. He hasn't gained any pin pieces yet thanks to Flowey helping him. But things are gonna change in Snowdin. On the way, they meet a few unfriendly faces and a person willing to help them.Also it's now an underfell story I guess.





	Frisky Business: An Underfell Story

Frisk: Brrrrrg. It's so cold out here. It must be 30 degrees.  
Flowey: Next time you decide to fall down a mountain, bring a jacket.  
Frisk: Hey Flowey if I decide to throw you into that snow, would you freeze and wither to death?  
Flowey: Please, you need me kid. I don't need you though.  
Frisk: Whatever. Let's just get out of here

Frisk: This place looks so barren. What happened here/  
Flowey: Don't focus on the scenery you idiot. Just keep moving.  
Frisk: Hey look! There's a bridge up ahead.  
*Frisk arrives at the bridge*  
Flowey: Looks more like a gate if you ask me.  
Frisk: Well whoever made it sure doesn't know how to craft gates.  
*Flowey turns around*  
Flowey: Uhhh Frisk...  
Frisk: What's wrong Flowey?  
Flowey: There's someone coming this way.  
Frisk: If they're going to start trouble, we can take 'em.  
Flowey: With what?! That stick you call a weapon?  
Frisk: ...  
Frisk: Good point. Lets bail.  
*Frisk proceeds to run but bones spring out of the ground and block the way*  
Frisk: Well, we're screwed.  
Flowey: Correction. YOU'RE screwed. Later  
*Flowey sinks into the ground*  
Frisk: Some friend YOU are!  
*The ominous figure moves closer*  
Frisk: No. Stay away. I got a stick and I'm not afraid to swing it.  
???: I S T H A T H O W Y O U G R E E T A N E W F R I E N D ?  
Frisk: F-friend?  
???: C O M E S H A K E M Y H A N D .  
Frisk: Y-you want a handshake?  
*Frisk shakes their hand and a fart noise plays*  
Sans: ah. the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny  
Sans: anyways hey there kiddo. im sans. sans the skeleton. ;)  
Frisk: I assume these bones belong to you?  
Sans: heh, yeah that was me.  
Frisk: You nearly killed me!  
Sans: ah fuhgeddaboudit.  
*Flowey rises from the ground*  
Flowey: Where'd this smiling trashbag come from?  
Sans: i don't think you're one to talk. weed.  
Frisk: Wait a minute. That necklace...  
Frisk: I've seen this before.  
Sans: oh really? do you know what this is?  
Frisk: No. All I know is that its a star that shows up from time to time.  
Sans: well kid, this is whats known as a SAVE POINT.  
Frisk: A save point?  
Sans: yeah. like ones you'd see in video games.  
Frisk: Wait, So you're saying if I die, I'll come back to one of these just like in a video game?!  
Sans: ding ding ding. we have a winner.  
Frisk: Can I get a closer look at this thing.  
*Frisk reaches for the necklace but reality starts to warp*

Frisk: W h A t ' S H a P P e N i n g ?  
*Time stops and only Frisk is able to move*  
Frisk: What the...  
Frisk: Sans? Flowey?  
Frisk: They're frozen...  
Frisk: Was this the necklace's doing?  
Frisk: Maybe if I interact with it again I can reverse the effects.  
*Frisk reaches for the necklace again and reality starts to warp*  
*Time starts again*

Sans: whoa kid. what'd you do?  
Frisk: I don't know. I just reached for your necklace and things started warping and time stopped.  
Sans: this is definitely going in my notes.  
*The sound of a twig breaking echoes through the woods*  
Sans: we shouldn't be here. my brother is coming.  
Frisk: What's wrong with your brother?  
Sans: he's kind of a human hunter. it's in your best interest to hide.  
Frisk: where should I hide?  
Sans: there's a convenient lamp shaped just like you up ahead, you can hide behind that.  
*Frisk hides behind the lamp*  
Flowey: What about me?  
Sans: just bury yourself underground or something ya weed.

Sans: oh 'sup bro.  
Papyrus: DON'T "'sup" ME BROTHER.  
Papyrus: HAVE YOU SPOTTED A HUMAN YET?  
Sans: nope. it's just me here.  
Papyrus: WELL GO PATROL IN ANOTHER AREA YOU LAZYBONES! YOU'RE NOT DOING ANY GOOD LYING AROUND HERE.  
Sans: sure i am. i made snowmen in out of our likeness.  
Papyrus: SANS THOSE ARE JUST PILES OF SNOW WITH OUR NAMES ON THEM IN RED MARKER!  
Papyrus: AND WHAT IS THIS LAMP STILL DOING HERE? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO REMOVE THIS LAST WEEK.  
Sans: i did remove it. i also replaced it with another lamp.  
Papyrus: WELL GET RID OF IT! KEEP ALL THE REST OF YOUR LAMPS INDOORS.  
*the lamp slightly moves*  
Papyrus: ???  
Papyrus: DO MY EYES DECEIVE ME OR DID THAT LAMP JUST MOVE?  
Sans: nah it's probably your imagination.  
Papyrus: MY HUMAN SENSES ARE TINGLING. THERE IS SOMEONE ELSE HERE.  
Sans: your human senses were tingling last week and all you found was a dog.  
Papyrus: DOGS ARE CONSIDERED MAN'S BEST FRIEND SO TECHNICALLY I WASN'T WRONG.  
Sans: papyrus i'll investigate the lamp personally, go do your hourly town watching.  
Papyrus: GRRR. FINE. BUT I WANT A FULL REPORT ON WHAT YOU FOUND LATER!  
Sans: ok he's gone you can come out now.  
Frisk: Well he's an interesting individual.  
Frisk: I liked his geeky outfit. The bunny slippers and cape were cute  
Sans: would you believe that he's the elder sibling too?  
Sans: he's a wannabe. he shouldn't bring you too much trouble if you encounter him.  
Sans: take my necklace. you're gonna need it. snowdin isn't exactly the nicest place in the underground.  
Sans: and with your weird reaction with the necklace to freeze time, i think this'll come in handy.  
Sans: it's gyftmas time anyway so consider this your present.  
Sans: good luck kid. you'll need it.

* You can now save at any time you want.  
* You can now use Phantom powers

 

End part 1

 

Bonus  
\---------  
Phantom Powers: Phantom Freeze & Phantom Distortion

Phantom Freeze can stop time and allow you to move out of dangerous situations.  
Phantom Distortion can warp the space around you to get out of dead ends and unpassable obstacles


End file.
